Total Drama All Stars Alternate Ending
by Kevin Cartoon Fan
Summary: What if the island didn't sink immediately. Let's see what happen when all the contestants just leave the island after Mike won. Also the blooming of a new romance. Warning: Contain Cuteness XD


**Total Drama All Stars Alternate Ending  
**

Mike pulls the sword out of the stone.

Chris: Mike is the Total Drama All Star!

Zoey: Oh Mike, I'm so proud of you!  
(Cameron and Gwen walk onto the scene smiling)

Gwen: Way to go Mike!

Cameron: It's good to have you back pal!

Mike: (while smiling) It's good to be back!

(Heather and Alejandro walks onto the scene)

Heather: Ugh! Cheated out of a million again!

Alejandro: At least we have each other

Heather: (says in a sarcastic voice) Great, just great

Chris phone ring

Chris: (answers) yeah, uh huh. The producers just ordered another season with a whole new cast! (Says it while he smile)

Gwen: That's nice and all but can we get off this Island now (says while giving Chris an obnoxious look).

Chris: Ugh fine Chef go ahead and get the chopper ready.

Chef: Don't need to tell me twice, I'm ready to leave.

Gwen: Wait how are you going to get down from here?

Chris: Easy the elevator  
(Camera move over to a escalator that was on the back side of the mountain)

Gwen: Unbelievable

(Chris and Chef walk off screen)

Chris: MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DOCKS IN 30 MINUTES!

Cameron: So what are you going to do with the money?

Mike: I don't know yet but I know I'm sharing with my girlfriend now (says it as he lovingly glances at Zoey)

Zoey: Oh Mike (hugs him lovely and share another kiss with each other)

Mike: Cam Gwen I know it wasn't my fault for what Mal did to you two so let me make it up to you (open the case and take out $8000 dollars) 4000 dollars for each of you.

Cameron and Gwen are shocked!

Cameron: Mike-  
Gwen: I don't think we could-

Mike: Nonsense it's the least I can do (says it care free while smiling)

Cameron and Gwen shrug their shoulders

Heather and Alejandro: Do you think maybe we could-

Everybody: NO!

Alejandro: Oh well, it was worth a try let us go Heather

Heather: Fine.

(Heather and Al leave)

Mike: Let's start making our way back to the docks  
(Mike and the rest of the gang walk off screen. Transition to the forest with Mike next to Cameron, and Zoey with Gwen. Gwen leaning on Zoey)

Zoey: So, what's going on with you and Cam? (Ask in a pleasant and curious tone)

Gwen: What!? I mean it, you know, was just a kiss on the cheek.

Zoey: Really? (Zoey ask skeptically)

Gwen: We're just friends.

Zoey: then why did you kiss him?

Gwen: I don't know maybe cause of all the love in the air or something.

Zoey: Well personally I think you two would be great for each other. Plus you did sounded jealous when you heard that Cam kiss Courtney.

Gwen: Okay maybe I was a little jealous. I mean he's such a nice guy; he was the only real friend I had on the villain team, especially with the whole Duncan thing. Plus he's cute, smart, and sweet. I just wonder why he kissed Courtney?

Zoey: Well when I was watching the footage from the past episodes about Mal today before the challenge, I saw that he pushed Cam into Courtney so that Mal could drive a wedge in between Courtney and Scott.

Gwen: So what you saying that the kiss was by accident? Yes!

Zoey: Yeah I think and Cam will be great together.

Gwen: Thanks Zoey

(Camera move over to Mike and Cameron)

Cameron: Extraordinary! So it seems that all your personalities excluding Mal pass of their abilities to you with out changing your core personality. Unbelievable!

Mike; I know right, no more blackouts or worrying I'll hurt someone. I'm 100 percent free. Though excluding Mal of course I'll miss my personalities.

Cameron: Well remember in a way they are still a part of you.

Mike: Thanks, so what's going on with you and Gwen?

Cameron: I don't know, but this the first time a girl ever kissed me, even if it was on the cheek. The only either time was when I accidentally kissed Courtney.

Mike: How did that happen?

Cameron: Well you, sorry, Mal kept on trying to convince me to kiss Courtney so that I could drive a wedge between her and Scott. When we fell on top of them Mal pushed me and I ended up kissing Courtney.

Mike: Wow I miss a lot while I was trapped in my head, but you should ask Gwen out.

Cameron: You really think I have a chance?

Mike: Why wouldn't you, you tried to help me even when Mal was in control. Helping you get a girlfriend is the least I can do.

Cameron: Wow, thanks Mike, you sound so confident. That must be the Manitoba or Vito part of you.

Mike: (chuckles) who knows.

(Zoey and Gwen catch up with Mike and Cam)

Zoey: We better move a bit faster before Chris leaves us here, Cam mind taking Gwen?

Cam: Sure

(The gang starts to head out of forest and get closer to the Docks)

Cam: So, um Gwen, uh (saying it with a nervous face)

Gwen: Yes Cam.

Cameron: I was wondering, maybe you, I mean if you want, maybe go on a date with me? (As he says it his heart is beating like a rabbit)

Gwen: Sure their just one thing I need to do.

Cameron: What?

Gwen: This (leans in and Kisses Cam on the lips). That's for being such a good friend and helping me out.

Cameron: (His face is paralyzed in shock then Smiles widely)

(Everyone gets on the chopper including Owen being there and the chopper lifts off.)

Chris: I'm Chris Mclean and this is the end of our first TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS

(As everybody leaves the Island Implodes and Sink)


End file.
